


Baise-moi comme un Français

by Impayton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Frech!Draco, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, also this is so far from canon it's not even funny, um idk draco speaks fluent french and it makes Harry flustered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impayton/pseuds/Impayton
Summary: Draco Malfoy was in all sense of the word, an enigma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is not beta'd so if it sucks it''s my own fault. this is based off of this post (http://didyousaymaraudersormurder.tumblr.com/post/153823607198/au-where-draco-speaks-broken-english-because-his) from my tumblr. i just really love the idea of french!malfoy's so here you go. I hope y'all like it

Fumes fill the air of the dark dungeon as the returning eighth-year students brew their potions. Harry thought he was, thankfully, done with potions after his incident with the “Half Blood Prince” who had ended up just being Snape, yet then there was a war and the aftermath of said war and well, Hermione had been right when she said they should always be prepared. So here Harry was, making sure he’s never put into a situation where he couldn't help, where he wasn’t prepared again. And it seemed as if all returning eighth-year students had the same idea as him also. One in particular seemed to be determined to make Harry’s last year a living hell though, as if he hadn't had enough of that, and the thing was, the blonde git didn’t even seem to notice. 

Draco Malfoy was in all sense of the word, an enigma. Even after spending over a year fighting alongside the frenchman Harry still couldn’t figure him out. When the war finally broke out in Harry’s sixth-year there had been a clear line drawn, the dark side and the light side. The Malfoy’s seemed to obviously be on the dark side, what with Draco’s father, Lucius, being a part of Voldemort’s inner circle and all. That was until one night while at Grimmauld Place, Snape showed up with all three Malfoy’s at his heels, all with suitcases filled to the brims with valuables. To say everyone was shocked would be a complete understatement. Yet, even with several highly trained wizards holding wands at them, the family began to explain themselves. According to Lucius the Malfoy’s hadn't been affiliated with the dark side since the very beginning of the first war. He explained that, just as Snape, they had been turned into spies once they figured out just how cruel and insane Voldemort was. The family had stayed on as spies, working their way into Voldemort’s inner circle, the whole while constantly feeding the Order information through an anonymous name. Once Voldemort was “defeated” though, Dumbledore saw it fit for the Malfoy’s to continue to play up the pureblood muggle hating act, saying it was for safety reasons. That was until that night, Snape had gotten a hit that Voldemort caught wind of the Malfoys traitorous behavior. The family only had enough time to gather up their most personal belongings before being escorted to Grimmauld Place. It had been an extremely hard pill to swallow, to go from hating to working with one another. Draco had even apologized to Ron and Hermione, and even though it took a while they were all now civil, Harry would go as far to say they were friends. And, well that's what stumped Harry, Draco seemed to get along with everyone except himself. They didn’t have a huge rivalry anymore, and when needed they helped each other out, but there was still a strong tension between the two young men. Sirius liked to call it “sexual” but Harry disagreed. Well, outloud he disagreed anyway. To say he wasn’t attracted to the blonde would be an outright lie, and Harry made a resolution to stop lying to himself a long time ago, lying to others though,that’s fine.

A loud, angry shout shakes Harry out of his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder he see’s said blonde leaning over the table right behind him, his hands are gripping his hair and he has a sour look on his face. “Putain d'enfer” the angry Frenchman growls, fingers gripping his hair even tighter. That’s another reason Draco Malfoy is making his life a living hell, not only is he as hot as burning but he slips into french on a regular basis. To say it’s made Harry realize a few kinks he hadn’t known of would also be a lie. See, before the Malfoy’s showed up on the front doorstep, Harry and Draco had few interactions. Yes, Malfoy taunted him but never in french, and Harry never payed attention to the git long enough to hear him speak it. That was until now. Now Harry pays attention enough to notice how often Draco will slip into his natural language without even realizing it most of the time. How when he mutters to himself it’s in french, how when the other man get’s excited or angry he’ll speak french, and he’s especially noticed how anytime he picks at Harry, or even just speaks to Harry, he’ll slip in some French here or there. Harry finds it very distracting. “Baise-moi, Potter I need help with stupide English word.” Draco stomps up to Harry’s chair, slamming his potions book down. “Why you all decide to make word’s so compliqué is beyond myself,” he finished with an adorable pout. Taking the book Harry looked to where he was pointing to, smiling Harry looked up at him.

“It says unfortunately, it means not lucky or um not fortunately?” Harry finished off rather lamely, realizing himself coming up with definitions was rather difficult. Luckily enough Draco seemed to get it though. 

“Ah yes we say Malheureusement, I always forget this word for some reasons” Draco smiled at Harry, “Je vous remercie Potter,” and with that he returned back to his seat behind Harry. Harry hadn’t realized before but he was flushed from head to toe it felt like, having Draco so close while speaking french and then sounding so grateful did things to him. Shifting in his chair Harry tried to get back to his own potions, ignoring the laughter coming from Ron who he had forgotten was on his right and trying his absolute best to ignore Draco Malfoy.


End file.
